Festival Activites
by BlakRein
Summary: Theres another festival starting in Death City, and the day starts with Maka and Soul, and follows the others throughout the day till the festival. T for Language in later chapters.
1. Chapter Eins

A/N: I can't wait for Finals! This may sound strange but I like finals and tests, not only do I get to prove I'm smarter than others, but It jump-starts my imagination creating fan fiction. Hope you enjoy this. Multi-Chapter. "-" are speech; '-' are thought; and italics are whats written.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or anything in the story.**_

* * *

Soul groaned as he rolled over with a pillow over his head. Although it was a festival today, he really didn't see the point in waking up at an uncool time of 9:00 on a Saturday when the festival starts at 18:30, but somehow Maka saw some point in it, "Ugh... one more hour Maka, please..."

"Come on, wake up, you lazy idiot," Maka shouted as she walked out of his room to fix some breakfast.

Soul groggily got up and walked over to his closet; picking up a black shirt with a soul on it and red plaid pants. 'I hate all these festivals and parties that have no meaning that Maka just has to wake me up early for,' Soul thought as he got dressed. Soon the smell of toast and leftover pasta filled the apartment with a fragrance.

Walking into the kitchen he asked, "Oi! Maka, please explain why we have to wake up at such an uncool and early time on a Saturday?"

Maka, who earlier changed into a lime-green t-shirt and blue Capris, replied slightly annoyed, "Because we have to get ready for the festival tonight and we both know already that takes forever." Maka gathered three plates of food in which she laid on the table before a small knock on the window got her attention.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just wait a sec Blair!" the champion shouted as walked over to the window, opening and picking up the violet cat before she could jump Soul. She took Blair over to the table before letting go of Blair; Maka was not in the mood to get envious.

"Hey, Maka, whats this festival about this time?" Soul asked trying to ignore Blair who was rubbing his leg under the table.

Maka- who had started to take her... anger issues... out a certain magic cat instead of Soul recently- pulled out a 1.3K page textbook before, "Maka Chop!", as she brought the hefty book down hitting Blair's skull causing her face to hit the table at breakneck speed, "Eat your food and stop bothering Soul for once; and by the way, Blair, did you give Papa that package for me?"

"O-Oh... the box for Deathscythe-kun? I did," Blair said cheerfully despite just losing a hundred or so brain cells to the book, before she took a charred fish from her pocket to gnaw on it.

"Okay, thanks,"

* * *

While Maka and Soul were getting ready for the day and the festival, Spirit was eying the box Blair said was from his sweet Maka. The first thought to spin in his head was 'aww... Maka gave me a gift' then he slowly started to open the box and peeked under the lid to find a scalpel and a note, it read: _Hello Cheating Spirit, I will be coming to the festival with Maka and her partner, Soul,and if I see you there I will not hesitate to let Stein experiment on you, hate you Kami Albarn._ Spirit immediately paled at the note, didn't Blair say it was from Maka? It didn't make sense.

* * *

That's all for now, wait for the next chapter; its written but I'm bad at getting stuff typed up, I still have another to type.


	2. Chapter Zwei

A/N Verdammt! Its too cold and here ppl are talking about verdammen global warming. Here's Chapter zwei; I'll update when I can.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or anything inside the Story but the plot._**

* * *

Chrona was currently extremely uncomfortable; Marie had dragged Stein and Her to get some new outfits for the festival since their clothes were _boring_, 'I think she just wants to go shopping' Chrona thought with her eyes darting around. Marie sent Stein to the men's side of the store, Deathly Outfitters, to look for something to wear while she pulled Chrona into the part of the store with beautiful dresses. Just after forcing Chrona to change into three different dresses, Stein came back with an outfit. He held some baggy black jeans, black and white shirt, and a gray jacket with, of course, stitches. "Okay, well now you got some other than you scientist wear, go get some new shoes," Marie said as she took the clothes and shooed him away to get shoes.

A lock clicked as Chrona exited the dressing room so Marie could take a look, "Looks good, do you like it Chrona?" Marie asked as she spun Chrona around and around to get a all around look.

"Uh... y-yeah, I like it," Chrona timidly replied, then she looked in the full-body mirror, She looked genuinely good; the dress was violet spaghetti-strap dress that ended right above her knee, "Th-thank you Miss Marie."

"No problem, you needed a new dress anyways," Marie assured her, "anyways, lets go get Stein, pay for the clothes, and get you a haircut; don't worry, I'll make sure to have them make it symmetrical," Marie continued teasingly. Ever since she noticed that Chrona and Kidd had some feeling for each other, although they wouldn't admit it, she has been trying to get the two of them together.

"O-Okay," was all Chrona could sputter out of her mouth wit ha tinge of red covering her face.

* * *

Stein was looking at three different sets of shoes. The shoes consisted of one pair of black leather shoes with a metal guard on the side of the sole; the second was a pair of white high-tops; and the third was a pair of shoes similar to his current ones, except they were pure white and had no stitches.

As he was comparing shoes, Marie walked over and picked the black ones up before dropping them in the cart. Stein looked up rather confused at why she had interrupted his comparison, it was a simple answer, "Because if I didn't you would've sat here, possibly take them apart, and _then_ buy them,"

So the three of them walked over to the check-out counter, "Cash or Card?" the cashier asked.

"Cash please," Marie said holding out the money. Now all they had left was Chrona's haircut.

* * *

This took forever to type, with dinner and homework. Well here it is, please tell me about what I'm doing good and what I need to work on. Constructive criticism appreciated. BTW on the 28th I changed my Pen name from 'Aslosiit Abel' to 'BlakRein'


	3. Chapter Drei

A/N: I now have to remember myself to not mess with what I call 'GodMode' in Win7. Using it I _accidentally_ changed all the text on my windows GUI into German yesterday. Anyways less me and more story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any thing presented in this story, Verdammt.**

**

* * *

**

Tsubaki, Kidd, and Liz sighed as Black*Star and Patty ran through the store shouting and acting like little children. The five of them originally decided to go together to get stuff for the festival. Black*Star needed a new outfit and Tsubaki couldn't let the immature star-clan member run around by himself. Kidd and Liz needed to get food and drinks since Gallows Manor was hosting the festival, again. Patty just tagged along for something to do, she ran out of paper to make giraffes.

"Black*Star, please settle down," Tsubaki pleaded as the ninja was now being chased for the time being by Patty. Then Black*Star jumped on top of a shelf causing Patty to crash right into it. This caused the the shelf to crash to the flood with goods flying everywhere.

"Ugh... lets go," Kidd mumbled as he face-palmed, while Liz started to drag to drag her sister and the loud-mouth midget out of the store by the necks of their shirts, apologizing to the manager on the way out.

* * *

Kami was walking up her daughter's apartment complex stairs when she heard a giant crash followed by a violet-haired women running down the steps for dear life. That was before a rather large book made contact with the girl's head causing her to roll down the stairs. 'Hmm... Maka must be really mad at her, she used the 1,000 page book I bought her.' She walked up to see a heavy pissed off Maka fuming about "Blair pushing it," and that "She should leave Soul alone." Maka turned to see her mother walking down the hall before running up to her giving her a hug.

"Hello Mama," Maka said.

Maka and her Mother walked through the front door before Kami saw soul tied up on the kitchen floor. Before Kami could say a word, Maka spoke up still rather annoyed, "Blair tied him up while I was in the bathroom and tried to make out with him against his will."

Kami simply nodded her head trying to hold in her laugh before heading into Maka's room to put her suitcase down. She knew unlike other males, Maka's partner wouldn't cheat on Maka of his own will. Maka had made that clear, emphasizing when they fought Blair how big her chest was yet Soul didn't cheat on Maka.

"Maka, thank you , Blair ambushed me while I was making a sandwich, so not cool," Soul said as he stretched his formerly bound arms.

"Maka is it always like this?" Kami questioned while walking back into the main room.

"Yeah, at first I would punish Soul though," Maka said with a frown as she put the rope in the living room's closet, before locking it. "Really, Blair's like a female version of Papa, always cheats..." Maka continued, with a little wrath and envy lacing her words for all the times shes tried to seduce Soul.

"You should've thrown Blair out the window, you would do more damage that was, magic cat or not," Soul commented, lacking the usual sarcastic attitude since one Albarn was enough, two was too much.

* * *

A/N: I finished the story today, so I plan to post the next and last chapter tomorrow. BTW I've been referring to the 'festival' but it turns into a party in my head. Please Review, they give me confidence.

~ BlakRein, Darkening the Skies.


	4. Chapter Veir

A/N: Sorry I took so long, first I put off typing this, then I stared playing Caesary on Aeria Games, then me and my sister were playing Last Chaos. So yeah, by the way after this I'm thinking about typing an old fan fic of mine and a Ragnarök fan fiction; which the Ragnarök fanfic was what broke my writer's block that lasted a day; also ive been calling it a festival but it turns from my head to paper to file into a party. Okay! Last chapter everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor anything in this fan fiction but teh plot.

CHAPTER VEIR: RUN

Maka, Soul, and Kami left the apartment and met up Stein, Marie, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Black*Star; Black*Star had a bruise on the left side of his face from where Tsubaki had accidentally punched him in her frustration. Maka and Soul still wearing their cloths from earlier; Stein and Chrona were wearing the clothes they bought earlier; Kami wore a untucked white dress shirt, black jeans, white converses, and a long black canvas-like coat with many pockets; Marie wore a long black dress with a lightning design at the bottom with yellow flip-flops; Tsubaki wore a elaborate white silk kimono , while Black*Star had his new t-shirt with a star on the back and he also wore some old holey jeans along with white bandage-style hand wraps, ends frayed.

The group continued to the manor; and Maka was practically dragging Chrona around, Black*Star and Soul were daring each other to ruin the symmetry of Kidd's home, Tsubaki sighed at the two's resolve to anger the shinigami;and Marie, Stein, and Kami stayed back a bit. Kami thought back to her last visit

X

Her last visit was a few months after Ashura had been killed and a week after Maka had changed Soul into a Deathscythe. In which Spirit had complained to Kami by letter whining that " that sarcastic good-for-nothing guy ever get the chance to be made into a Deathscythe by Maka.' She hadn't known that Maka's weapon was a male; she thought Soul was a girl. So she went to visit Maka, and only to approve of Soul.

X

Then when they passed the old metal gates of the manor the group split up; Maka and Soul went to the balcony to eat food Maka had gotten them from the buffet table; Black*Star had somehow hacked into the stereo's system into having none of the buttons work while it played a speech of his on repeat, which got destroyed after Harvar got annoyed and fried it and Black*Star who was sitting on it; Tsubaki was standing alone watching as her friend Chrona danced with Kidd, who both had red-apple faces; and Marie and Kami were drowning themselves in vodka and beer after peeking on Stein experimenting on Spirit. Spirit was stupid enough to try to sneak in against Kami's threat. Kim and Ox were making out in the closet; Harvar and Jackie were complaining about their partners.

X

Kami, who was dragging a bandaged and drunk Spirit, passed Maka and Soul sharing what looked to be a long kiss and just kept walking; she could torture Spirit with the information later, and someone had to carry, rather drag, his sorry aß home.

Stein and Marie had long since left after Chrona informed them that she was staying all night with Tsubaki. Everyone had pretty much left by then. Maka and Soul mad their way home hand in hand. When they opened the apartment door to find Kami watching television with Spirit all bandaged up.

'Wow, are all Albarns this violent?' Soul thought before her went to bed, "well today has been one crazy day."

CHAPTER VEIR: END

So how did you like it? Please leave a review, please I can count on my finger how many fingers how many I have, despite having many views. My chronic laziness dragged this from finishing the 4th to the 8th. Have any of you heard of 'Ergo Proxy'?

BlakRein: "Dyeing Black the Skies with Rain"


End file.
